Eternity Without You is an Eternity Not Worth Living
by stayweirdxoxo
Summary: It's been ten years since Violet sent Tate away, so broken and confused she tries to find a way past the sadness. Maybe the only cure is his sweet embrace? Or will she try and forget him even though they are both trapped in a house of eternity. Rated M for some sex themes and course language.
1. Ten Years and Still Broken

**Enjoy! **

_"You're all I ever wanted!" _

_"Go away! Go away!"_

"NO" I screamed bolting upright with tears streaming down my eyes, it's been ten years since I sent him away. And yet it haunts me every day, how I long to somehow forgive him. But every time I walk up to him, he doesn't look me in the eye.

The second Tate disappeared that day; I wanted him to come back. I will sit in this house for eternity, yearning for a boy who is so close but so far away. I heard repetitive knocking from the attic, I have avoided it for so long but my curiosity overrides the sorrow that rests behind my eyes.

I climbed the ladder upwards and peered up into the attic, it was so real and so familiar. I could almost hear the soft clicks of the Scrabble games.

"Hello?" I called, my reply was a beastly grunt and I smiled.

"Beau?" and just like that a chained little creature scrambled as close as he could to me, I immediately lifted myself into the attic and embraced the creature. I've learnt to live past his brutal features and learnt to love his beautiful heart. I trusted him more than anyone in this house and before I could stop it I just blurted it out.

"Beau I love him" Beau looked up at me and cuddled closer. I began to cry softly and Beau carefully stroked my hair. He grunted a few tears himself; he knows sadness like no other so he cries very easily.

"How can you even touch that thing?" A voice spat and Beau fled from my arms and hid in the shadows of the attic. I found the harasser's face and of course it's one of the twins.

"Shouldn't you be hanging around with your best buddy in the basement, big boy?" the boy flinched at the word 'basement'.

"Shouldn't you be in the bathroom overdosing, bitch?"

"Nah been there, done that and got the t-shirt" I said and watched him squirm in discomfort, probably trying to think of a clever response.

"Oh and I think I'll save you the embarrassment," I closed my eyes "go away."

The second my eyes opened the place where he once stood was empty, I wonder what it's like to get sent away. Tate's face appeared in my mind and his broken hearted screams still rang clear through my ear.

"I have to go Beau I need to ask someone something. I love you my lovely." I said as I descended from the attic. Not before hearing Beau's red rubber ball rolling across the floor, never to be rolled back to his hands.

**Heart broken Violet? Does Tate feel the same way?**

**Stay tuned and stay weird**

**xoxo**


	2. Tate

The Moria's younger face stared at me perplexed at my predicament,

"Why can't you just fuck him?" I rolled my eyes

"Because I haven't talked to him in ten years maybe?" she stared at me in full thought.

"Violet you are going to be here forever, why not spend forever with who you love?"

For the first time the slut's got a good point. I got up not saying a word and rushed to find Tate; I ran looking through each room and then heard someone moaning in the room next to mine. My heart pounded, could that possibly be Tate? I slowly walked to the door, holding onto the doorhandle I inched the doorhandle slowly before opening the door wide. I must tell you, it was a strange sight.

Tate was pressed up against the wall by Hayden and it seemed like he was being raped by the girl as she grabbed onto his groin region. He seemed to be pressing himself so hard onto the wall that he could probably break through it. He probably wished he could break through it.

"Hey Hayden" I said casually and she jumped off him.

"Get out brat his mine now he wants me!" she put Tate's hands onto her breasts.

"See?" she smirked.

"Oh my god, just go away Hayden,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said go away!" I screamed in frustration

Tate flinched and Hayden was no longer there; he pushed himself off the wall and stared at me. His hair seemed to be torn off at some places and his arms had ribbons of fresh scarlet lacing up his arms.

"I was perfectly find and I didn't need your help." He said firmly and that second I realise, he will never love me again. I can never take him back because he has moved on. I felt the tears rolling down my cheek, I pointed to his arm.

"You're doing it wrong. If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can't stitch that up." I said smiling through my tears. He stared at me and I saw tears welling up in his eyes, he turned away.

"Violet I do-"

"Don't love me anymore? I know I've realised. I understand, things change, whatever, bye." I ran out of the room but I heard him screaming out my name, I ran out into the corridor. Violent smashing echoed throughout the house. My destination was the bathroom.

It had been ten years since I used blades to relieve the pain of living. Technically I am relieving the pain of eternity; I found the toiletries bag that had loads of shit at the top and blades at the bottom. I breathed in and flipped the metal rectangle in my fingers a few times before rolling up my sleeve.

My skin was too pale, too empty. I dragged the blade across my skin, it didn't hurt because well. I'm dead and pain only comes from the heart now. Well the metaphorical one anyways. Blood began to surface on the scars that I just made. It was almost satisfying.

"Violet" I knew before I even turned around who the voice belonged to.

"You promised me you would stop." His voice cracked, I turned to him absolutely astounded.

"You promised you would never hurt me Tate! Well guess what? You have! I can feel nothing but these stupid broken feelings! You think I would forget about you Tate?! You think I would actually forget the love we shared! Well you're fucking wrong!" I screamed, dropping the blade in the process.

"You know what Violet?!" he screamed back, "you were the only thing I had, I'm nothing without you. I'm just a dead fucking skeleton! You know what these cuts are for and you know why my hair is torn out. Don't ever think I never wanted you! I heard you screaming my name in your sleep for ten years Violet and all I could do was listen, I couldn't hold you or love you, It hurt so fucking bad and I fucking lo-"

I pressed his lips against mine and pushed him onto the bathroom doorframe, he didn't resist. His hungry hands were up my shirt before I could even stop him. He broke the kiss and took my hand, pulling me into the closest bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed and we both undressed extremely quickly, we have waited ten years to love like this and I can tell you, I can't wait another single second. Our lips were sealed together and so were our bodies, love and lust coursed through my veins and everything that broke was slowly fixing into place as he moved into me. He never broke eye contact and I kept on touching his face just to see if he was real. We broke apart and he panted next to me.

"Violet Harmon will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered as he spooned against me. His breath was slowly moving across the skin of my neck, like sweet wind across a desert. I turned to look him in the eyes and we stared at each other, just taking in the long lost features in each other's minds.

"Tate, I forgive you." I whispered

"But will you be my love and light for eternity?"

"Why do you ask such stupid questions when you know the answer"

"Because I'm scared you'll send me away and break me." His face showed a second of pain before returning his eyes to mine. I stroked his face gently and took in his features once again but no matter how much I look at him I find more beauty than before. He was not the face of my mother's rape and death; he was not the psychopath that killed his classmates. He is Tate, the boy who held my lifeless body, the one who cried for me and the one who loved me all this time.

"Don't be scared, I can never hate you Tate and I love you. Always have, always will. Eternity without you is an eternity not worth living." He put his lips against mine and squeezed me close.

"Do you want to play Scrabble tomorrow?" he asked

"Of course" I answered dreamily and drifted to sleep in his arms

Not a murderer's arms, not a rapist's arms, just Tate's arms.

**Hello! I cried whilst writing this because I wanted Season 1 to end like this! Grrrrrrr! Anyways should I continue this story? Yay or nay? Post a review or just say yay or nay! Thank you for reading! It means a lot. **

**Stay tuned and stay weird **

**xoxo **


End file.
